What If?
by Kylaa
Summary: Troy Bolton asks his wife random questions about their unborn daughter. A short Troyella oneshot.


**This is just something random I came up with at eleven on a Friday. Forgive me for the randomness. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"What if she doesn't like me, Gabi?" Troy asked suddenly, startling the pregnant woman lying to his right. 

She smiled sweetly and turned her head toward her husband. "She's going to love you. Why wouldn't she?"

Troy furrowed his brow and laced his fingers with his wife's. "What if when she's fifteen she gets a boyfriend and doesn't need me anymore? What then?"

Gabriella laughed. "Sweetie, she isn't even born yet. You have plenty of time. And she is going to love you more than you could know."

"Okay, I trust you." The room grew into a comfortable silence again and the happy couple mulled over their thoughts. Gabriella absentmindedly placed her hand on her stomach and giggled as her daughter kicked her stomach. "What if I die tomorrow?!" Troy questioned suddenly, causing his wife to clutch her racing heart.

"_What?_ What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, utterly confused.

"Think about it. It's a normal morning. I wake up, shower, cook us some breakfast, clean up, give you a kiss on the cheek and head off to work. I'm driving in my car and all the sudden BAM! I'm in a car accident. What then?"

"_What?!_"

"Yeah! What if that happens and our daughter never knows who her daddy is?"

"Troy Bolton! Don't even joke about that," Gabriella barked. "First of all, you're not going to die. And if you did, she would grow up learning all of the wonderful things about the daddy she never got to meet. She would know everything from your shoe size to the way you blink profusely when you're lying."

"Okay," the boy spoke with a smile. He hummed a melodic tune peacefully, but his mind was racing with what ifs. "What if the kids at school pick on her?"

Gabriella smiled, expecting the outburst this time. "Troy, she is not even born yet. Remember? She won't even be in school till she's at least four."

"What if she scrapes her knee?"

"You pick her up, put a bandaid on it and give her a kiss. And then it's all better."

"What if she's born with webbed feet?"

"We'll love her all the same."

Troy huffed, wanting to know the answers to everything so he would never let his daughter down.

"What if she really really wants ice cream, but it's late and she needs to go to bed and sugar always keeps her up?"

"You tell her no ice cream," Gabriella stated simply.

"But, what do I do if she stomps angrily to her room because I won't give her ice cream?"

"You'll tell her that you're doing it because you love her and that she can have ice cream tomorrow if she's good."

"But what if she's lactose intolerant?"

"Then you wouldn't be giving her ice cream in the first place," Gabriella laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Troy bit his lip before speaking again. "What if auntie Sharpay really wants to take her shopping, but she should be studying for a big exam the next day? What then?"

Gabriella sighed and sat up on the bed, crossing her legs pretzel-style. "Tell her that if she finishes studying then she can go shopping."

"And if she doesn't finish studying?"

"Then she can go another time."

"What if she likes playing basketball with her uncle Chad more than playing it with me?" Troy asked seriously, sitting up like Gabriella did moments before.

"First of all, she probably won't. Second, uncle Chad will convince our baby girl to let you join the game. Troy, everything will be fine."

"How about this? What if she cries every time I hold her? What _then?_"

"Troy, I'm going to take a nap."

"What if she doesn't like me playing with her?"

"I'm trying to sleep, sweetie."

"But, what if she throws her toys at me?"

"_Troy_, I'm tired."

"What if she calls Zeke 'dada' and not me?!"

"Troy! Your very pregnant wife is trying to sleep. She's tired and when she doesn't get her sleep, she gets angry. So it's in _your _best interests to keep quiet."

"Gabi, but what if she doesn't ever listen to me?"

"Troy, I'm warning you."

"What if--?"

"TROY!"

"She has a temper like her mom?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing sweetie. Go to sleep."

* * *

**Haha just something random that came to mind. I wrote this in about twenty minutes and I don't know how I feel about it. It's random and it's late, so forgive me because I don't think it's that good. Hah, but I do hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are lovely :)**


End file.
